


Flower

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Knifeplay, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: To the wandering eyes and hushed voices of everyone around them, they were the ones to be wary of, however, nobody had an inkling as to how well they fit together..





	Flower

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alice settled back against Yuuka's chest and wrapped her arms over the youkai's that were resting down her own exposed neck. The gentleness of Yuuka's warm fingertips tracing the outline of her collarbone with her hand was working wonders in taming the blonde's frustrated mind. 

The magician was more than looking forward to leaving the day she'd experienced behind. It felt like the encounters she had had were still dragging her back and she willed herself to let it go. 

The feigned patience, the statuesque reserve & the forced smiles with people she couldn't care less about because she knew the pleasantries were just as shallow. 

Hearing Marisa go on and on whilst she was at Patchouli's library when trying to borrow a book and was constantly in her face. 

Patchouli herself being _so_ painfully dense towards Marisa's bland flirtatious charms on purpose that it was cringe worthy. 

Even Reimu was being snarkier than usual considering it was the priestess who asked for her to join her for tea. 

All in all, the magician wanted the day to be over before it had started because she _knew_ what was in store once night fell over Gensokyo. 

It was the only thing getting her through the arduous & mundane interactions. 

To know that if she could just hold on for a few hours, she'd be reunited with both Yuuka and Sakuya. 

She was pleasantly greeted by the two women who were waiting at her door and once Alice saw them, the disdain and dredge of the day vanished within seconds. 

After the exchanges and greetings followed by a moment to get reacquainted in each others company, the three women found themselves in Alice's bedroom. 

They were holed up together, just like they preferred; away from the eyes of all those that assumed they knew them. 

Everyone always had some sort of over speculative opinion about each of the women. 

Alice was a loner. 

Sakuya was cold. 

Yuuka was callous. 

It was endless and even to this year, stray whispers and pointed fingers followed them wherever they went. 

Little did anyone know of the beautiful & jubilant relationship that the three had with each other. 

A relationship filled to the brim with utmost care, respect & adoration. 

 

"Alice?". 

Sakuya's voice gently snapped the blonde out of her thoughts and she glanced at the woman who was sat at the other end of the bed between her outstretched legs. The seating position gave Sakuya a clear access to the magician's undergarment clad body with enough room for Yuuka to be able to do the same with her legs. 

This was the usual way they'd unwind together; Yuuka and Sakuya in the best place to help elevate Alice's mood. 

Because if their blonde was in a state of happiness, then they were too. 

"Are you ready?" the maid questioned sweetly, keeping her eyes levelled with her lover's who gave her a nod as Yuuka held her tight. 

"I think I was ready the moment I returned from the shrine" Alice smiled. 

"Reimu being a pain?" Yuuka chuckled. 

"Something of that nature". 

"I believe she is aware of where you desire to be instead" Sakuya replied, leaning forward to kiss Alice's stomach and traced her thumb over the same place, "Jealousy can be unbecoming". 

"Well, I can't blame her" Alice said after a relaxed exhale, "I get to be with you _both_. Nothing quite compares to that".

Yuuka grinned, "Aren't _we_ supposed to be making _you_ feel better?". 

"You already are just by being here obviously" she replied and turned her face slightly to kiss Yuuka's cheek, "Though, what is to come certainly will help. Sakuya?". 

Happy with knowing that Alice was prepared and wasn't having any doubts, Sakuya picked the knife up that was placed next to her. 

It was a knife she had especially reserved for these occasions. 

 _Never_ had it been used on anything other than the magician's body. 

Sakuya treasured this knife more than the rest because it was used with careful precision & laden with love whenever she used it. 

She kept it clean and dust free, away from the eyes of Remilia & the curious hands of Flandre. 

The maid would go on a rampage even if Patchouli was to use it in an alchemy experiment. 

Or if Koakuma was to use it as a letter opener. 

She wouldn't dare waste it on impaling Meiling's skull. 

Not even Marisa's tactless thieving mind could ever find this knife. 

No, this was _Alice's_ knife. 

The only time it would ever be out of her hidden holster at the mansion was when they'd meet together like this. 

Alice's anticipating blue eyes were gazing at Sakuya as she lifted the knife up while Yuuka ran a hand up & down the blonde's stomach and chest in comfort. 

"Remember, if you want to stop..".

"Flower". 

"Good girl" Yuuka said with a gentleness that made Alice shudder as the youkai kissed down her jaw. 

It was _their_ safe word.

Flower, as in the way Yuuka could make any variety flourish. 

Flower, as in the way the forest would bloom & cover Alice's home. 

Flower, as in the way Sakuya's intriguing name reflected her comforting persona. 

The word had only been uttered twice but never in negativity, only due to overwhelming pleasure. 

A pleasure that Alice couldn't wait to feel again as she encircled her legs around Sakuya's waist as much as she could to provide her with access. 

Steadily, Sakuya brought the frighteningly sharp weapon down and hovered it below Alice's ribcage, just beneath her breast where the skin was thin and the sensation caused could be trebled. 

Yuuka's hand fit snugly into the blonde's when she lifted it up and their arms rested across Alice's shoulder.

The first pierce always stung painfully but it never lasted long. 

Not with the maid's expert manoeuvring of the weapon. 

The cool blade only went into the fair skin lightly, just nicking the surface to create a fine, red line which was a few centimetres in length at an horizontal angle. 

Alice gulped and breathed out with a satisfied smile at her lover. 

" _More_ , please". 

Sakuya obliged to Alice's request, lowering the blade and digging in an inch deeper. 

She dragged it across in a languid manner while switching her eyes from the cut, then to Alice's face. Both to make sure she was okay, and to see the relish appear on her stunning face. Yuuka herself was watching carefully as she secured Alice in order to make sure the spasms didn't cause Sakuya's hand to slip. 

The blood oozed to the surface with the magician's body heating up rapidly, her heart racing which helped to prolong the exciting sensation. 

Carefully, Sakuya went in again as she pulled the knife across harder than the previous times & it elicited a passionate moan from Alice, her back arching with every scrape the knife created.

Another smooth drag carved the magician's body, a wince escaping her throat given the interlacing cuts neatly splayed on her skin. She could only describe the consensual pain as _euphoric_ since it was so carefully placed by Sakuya who kept her focus on her throughout the process. 

No matter how much blood spilled down her neck. 

Nor the number of temporary scars that remained for a day. 

Or how many times the knife slid down and slit open her skin. 

Alice knew she was in the best of care with the two women who adored the ground she walked on. 

With careful hands like those of a maid for a restless vampire and the soft touch of one who handles rare flowers, no lasting damage would find its way. 

Glancing down, the blonde took sight of Sakuya's enticing features as she continued to etch her body with fine cuts and firm pushes to increase the effect of each slice. 

She loved seeing the maid's face when she was marking her, it made the whole scenario that much more intimate & sexual. 

The flower youkai's own desires were palpating erratically knowing how much Alice and Sakuya were in unison whilst continuing this mutual bonding. 

Sakuya's eyes flickered from feral to loving, knowing just when Alice would be ready. She was finely tuned now to the puppeteer's threshold & pain tolerance, as was Yuuka so they both knew they'd never hurt the magician. 

Alice's other hand gripped into Yuuka's green locks as she tilted her head back when Sakuya had moved her body forward and licked at the cuts. She let go of Yuuka's hand that was in hers to bury it in the silver hair below her as Sakuya lapped at the blood, sweeping it all up lovingly. 

Yuuka took the initiative to lathe her own tongue over Alice's neck again and the double feeling of two tongues painting her skin made the blonde shudder harshly. 

She uttered both of their names with a gasping tone, her eyes hovering between open and close as her legs tightened around Sakuya's waist. 

Satisfied that Alice's skin was ready again, the maid pulled back after kissing her way across and up the blonde's chest, lingering on her speeding heartbeat. 

"Alice, are you alright?". 

The woman opened her blue eyes to see Sakuya's in front of her, filled with lust and longing. She stroked her cheek whilst sliding her fingers down the strong jaw and opened her mouth to invite her lover in. 

Not needing to be asked twice while Yuuka focused on the magician's reddened neck, Sakuya met Alice's tongue, their mouths opened to begin the lazy sway of their tongues moving sensually. 

It was a wet and emotion filled kiss, their chins slightly damp due to the excess before Sakuya plunged her tongue into Alice's mouth and swirled it around as the blonde's joined her.

 

They both groaned with voracity, savouring in the warmth and texture of their dancing muscles up until Alice stiffened and cried out.

Yuuka had bitten into her neck. 

Hard enough with the intention of feeding and Alice & Sakuya knew she would do it. 

Alice lurched forward as the maid met her half way so that the puppeteer could wrap her arms around her neck. 

"Yuuka!" was all she could whimper out approvingly as the youkai continued to suck on her neck with vigour as her fingers dug into her hips. 

There was only so long Yuuka could refrain from wanting to taste her lover when the scent of her blood was permeating the air along with her arousal. This is why Alice saw it coming and Sakuya was up on her knees now, holding her firmly whilst kissing the blonde's temple. Alice was snug between the bodies of her two women, legs up and around Sakuya's back and her head resting down on Yuuka's other shoulder. 

She was still bleeding, Alice could feel it meld with the maid's skin the harder she ground against her as Yuuka pulled on the blood escaping her neck. All of her senses were on fire as each of the women covering her provided a different feeling to drown her in. 

Sakuya was also well aware of her lover's blood on her skin and it proved to be a welcoming engagement as it meant that Alice was currently experiencing the bombardment of tactile raptures. 

The thought of it urged her to keeping bringing the magician over the edge so that the only thing she'd recall about this day is what was happening _now_. 

Only the feeling of Sakuya's body rigid against hers and Yuuka's comforting her from behind would resonate in Alice's dreams after she slept. 

Nothing about the annoyance that Marisa was. 

Or the egotistical nature of Patchouli. 

Nor the bitterness of Reimu's attitude. 

All Alice was to revel in was the blissful occurrences and activities with those who knew her the best. 

Shaking profusely, Alice's nails wedged into Sakuya's back as she clawed down and over the bra strap in response to the longer fingers that had just curled into her underwear. Yuuka's sharp teeth clamping down with exhausting ferocity added to the explosion of stimulations rocking within her. 

Yuuka's teeth. 

Sakuya's fingers. 

The knife wounds. 

Alice could feel all three attributes swelling her from the inside, her stomach tight and mouth dribbling as she started to see stars. 

With every stroke against her rigid nub, and every vein that teeth scraped past, the undoing became closer and closer. 

It was aching so viciously which pumped the experience up into pleasurable highs and Alice was almost tempted to scream out the safe word before she could come but, she held back. 

She knew that once Yuuka took that last drag, feeding feverishly from her & Sakuya pressed her slick nub with precise accuracy, it'd be worth the wait. 

They'd bring her reoccurring releases all through the night until exhaustion settled over her body. 

Because that is what they did for each other, simply because they were aware of how their minds worked, how different they from others and how well they joined together. 

Alice smiled through the haze of her orgasm coming to fruition as she heard Sakuya's voice filter into her ear. Yuuka pulled out of her with a satisfying sigh, rubbing her hand over the knife wounds to stop the burning and cleaning her shoulder up endearingly . She knew she'd have to tend to that but right now, settling within the warmth of their embraces and tentative touches was working wonders for her. 

The magician's hand ran up the maid's spine and landed into the messy silver hair, scratching it gently while the owner of it snuggled into her neck. 

"Are you okay to continue?" came Yuuka's soothing tone, "We can wait a moment. You know there is no rush".

"No, I'm fine, Yuuka" Alice managed to reply breathlessly and turned her face to brush her cheek against the flower youkai's, " _Please_ , keep going". 

 

Yuuka and Sakuya both shared a knowing look once the maid moved her face back to assess their lover. 

There wasn't a hint of uncertainty or hesitancy in the magician's sure voice; there _never_ was to begin with. 

Alice trusted them with everything that she was; her mind, her body, her insecurities, _everything_. 

She knew that neither Yuuka or Sakuya would ever make her feel as vulnerable or strange like she always had done with others. 

The two had done nothing but allow her to get comfortable with them at her own pace & rules. 

Because they _knew_ what it was like to be glanced at like they were beings that simply didn't belong anymore. 

Except, everyone was wrong and not worth the kind of a bond that the three women required. 

Which was with each other. 

Alice was eternally grateful for this. 

They never let her down when it came to making her feel like she was floating amongst the clouds. 

They took her to a place that was away from the prying eyes of everything and everyone on the ground. 

Never would she have presumed that she would find such an intimate relationship with anyone around. 

But Gensokyo proved to be full of surprises as _she_ was the one who was _finally_ found. 


End file.
